In The End
by Stelena17
Summary: Elena is the captain of the schools decathlon team she gets bullied by Rebekah for being herself. Rebekah is the popular girl that knows how to get what she wants. Stefan is the new kid in town he may seem tough and strong but he's really quiet. Rebekah has her eyes set on Stefan. Can Elena fight Rebekah for Stefan's affection or will it all go down hill.
1. Chapter 1

******A/n: So here's my new story I'll be spending a lot of time perfecting it so please be patient with me.**

******Stefan**

**I hated being the new kid. Everyone already knew each other so they can easily see that I was the new kid. I had a bunch of friends back in Chicago but my brother thought this would be a good move for me.**

**Its been five years since my parents died, it was tough the first two years but then I slowly started to realize that there's nothing I can do. Life goes on and they wouldn't want me to be moping over their death.**

**My father would not approve. My mother was always the one who comforted me in the hard times. While my father would tell me to suck it up and give me some story how there are bigger problems around than whatever I felt sad about.**

**I entered class late because I was stuck talking with the principal and I had a hard time finding the room. As I enter first period which is History everyone was staring at me even the teacher he's probably wondering why I chose to come during the middle of the school year. I didn't have much of a choice.**

**I give my schedule to the teacher to show him that I belong in this class, he looks around the room for an open seat and points to one close to the back of the room by the window.**

**As I'm walking to my seat everyone is silently whispering to each other and I know their talking about me but I just ignore their silent comments and keep my head up and keep my eyes on my seat.**

**There isn't much to write because I already know what Mr. Tanner talking about back at my old school we had just began discussing this and are a bit ahead of them. So I kind of zone out and get lost in thought.**

**While I was in thought I began to wonder what Lexi was doing she's probably in math right now paying close attention to what the teacher is saying. She always loved math. I had the pleasure of getting to know her at a young age. We were in the same kindergarten class with Mrs. Tramp.**

**__*****Flashback***

**_I was hanging on the monkey bars when I hear someone crying, I went to go check it out and that's when I saw her she's wearing a pink ruffled dress and black flats she has small tears running down her cheeks and she starts wiping them away when I get closer to her._**

**_"Why are you crying?" I ask her while beginning sit down next to her._**

**_"Are you going to make fun of me too?" she said with more tears forming in her eyes and I was shocked how can anyone pick on a sweet innocent little girl like her._**

**_I don't know how to answer that so I say, "No. Hi I'm Stefan." extending my hand out for her to take it._**

**_She wipes away her tears before taking my hand and saying, "I'm Alexis but you can call me Lexi ."_**

**_"Well Lexi would you like to play with me on the jungle gym." I ask her and she just nods._**

**_When we get to the jungle gym we decide to go on the swings. When we start to swing a bunch of boys come over to us and start making fun of me for hanging out with her. They called me a girl and I just took Lexi's hand into my five year old hand to walk away from the jerks. They push me and then they push Lexi to the floor. I got mad and I punch the kid in the face and he starts bleeding._**

**_The supervisor came up to us and takes the kid to the nurses office and she takes me to the principal's office._**

**My thoughts are interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I turn to see who it is and I see a girl with glasses and has big brown eyes and long brown hair that matches her eyes. She has olive colored skin that's perfect.**

**Just as she's about to say something the bell to tell us that class has ended rung, she stayed seated and is waiting for everyone in her row to pass her by and I wait with her. When everyone is gone we both stand up.**

**"Hi I'm Elena." she says extending her hand out for me to take it and I gladly take it.**

**"I'm Stefan." I say to her while shaking her hand.**

**"I was wondering if.. You wanted to copy my notes.. Since you're new here." I can yell she's nervous but I can't help but smile at her shyness.**

**"Yea that would be great." Even though I already know the material it gives me an excuse to see her again.**

**"I should get to my next class." she says backing up into someone that is walking in for the next period. "I'm sorry." she tells him with sincerity. I just nod and let out an airy laugh to myself.**

**As I reach my locker I see that there's someone yelling into the locker next to mine but I just ignore them. As I put my book away and take out the book I need for my next class the locker next to me slams shut and I turn and see Elena. Elena's my locker neighbor.**

******Elena**

**I made a complete fool of myself in front of the new kid. I started stuttering and then I backed into some dude when I was trying to leave.**

**I'm yelling at myself silently in my head for making a fool out of myself. I can worry about that later, right now I can't find my research paper that I spent two weeks on and its due today. Then I remember that I left it on my desk at home.**

**Then I start yelling in my locker for forgetting it. I slam my locker shut in frustration hoping no one pays attention to me. I look to my left and I see Stefan and his hazel green eyes, his golden brown hair and his romance novel stare. I didn't even know the locker next to mine was empty, but apparently it is and it belongs to Stefan.**

**I made a fool of myself and now I look crazy for yelling at my locker. How more can this day go bad.**

**I don't know what to say so I just swiftly walk away so I don't end up late for my next class. As I enter class I see that the teacher is not here and we have a substitute. So there's a plus to today. Maybe this day can go well.**

**The rest of the day went well. I have two classes not just history with Stefan. Caroline was talking about Stefan all during third period. She wouldn't shut up about him. I don't even know where she got all this information from.**

**I'm walking to my locker with Bonnie and I see that evil witch Rebekah talking to Stefan right by my locker. He's leaning on his locker and she's leaning on mine.**

**Me and her never got along since the day she moved here with her brothers Kol, Elijah and Klaus. Kol and Elijah are nice but Klaus not so much. He can be a dick at times but then he can be Mr. Prince Charming.**

**Klaus kind of has a thing for Caroline but she's with Tyler. Bonnie has a thing for Kol and Elijah and be are just friends. He told me how he has a girl named Katherine waiting for him back home.**

**I've never dated anyone before I have kissed a boy before and his name is Matt it was when we were in middle school. When we started high school he moved away the first month, we didn't keep in touch.**

**As we get closer to Rebekah and Stefan I can see she's all over him. He must be saying something she thinks is funny because she keeps slapping his arm.**

**"Excuse me." is all I say to her. I don't really want to talk to her.**

**"Hey Elena. How's it going?" I hear her fake sweet British tone. I can tell its fake but she's putting on a show in front of Stefan.**

**"I'm fine thank you." is all I say to her not looking in her direction and me and Bonnie walk away.**

******Stefan**

**When I got to my locker a girl with angelic blonde hair was waiting for me. When she spoke she spoke with a British accent. I told her that I was new here and she offered to show me around.**

**Elena walked our way and you can clearly tell that Elena didn't like Rebekah. Rebekah seemed to put on a good act. I heard around that I should stay clear of her.**

**She came up to me and I wasn't going to be rude and tell to go away I feel I should give her the benefit of the doubt.**

**_When I got home again after school Damon wasn't here. He left a note on the fridge that read, "Stefan went out for a drink with a friend don't wait up ;) ._**

**_Ps. I left money on the table order in_****. -Damon**

**With Damon gone I didn't want to be alone in this big house, so I grabbed the money of the counter and called Rebekah. The phone rang about five times before she answered.**

**"Hello?" she questioned answering the phone.**

**"Hey its Stefan. We met earlier."**

**"How can I forget."**

**"I was wondering if you want to hang out." She was silent for a moment probably pondering if she wants to hang out with me.**

**"Yeah! How about The Grill? In say 20 minutes."**

**"Sounds great." She gives me the address to The Grill. I grabbed my keys and headed out.**

**During the car ride there I replayed the time Elena walked to her locker and saw me and Rebekah. She didn't look to happy when Rebekah told her 'hi'. Whatever is going on between them is their business and I don't want yo get in the middle of it.**

**I arrived at The Grill a few minutes early so I decided to go find a place to sit. I'm sitting in in the far back corner but in view of the door so I can see if she walks in.**

**It's been half an hour and she's still not here. I was getting ready to leave when out of nowhere a perky blonde cane and sat down in my booth. "Hi, I'm Caroline." she says in a high perky voice. I open my mouth to introduce myself but she cuts me off.**

**"I know who you are. Your Stefan Salvatore. I was waiting for my friends to get here and then I saw you sitting alone."**

**"Well yeah. I was waiting for Rebekah Mikaelson but she's late. I respond scratching the back of my head where my hair ends.**

**"Are you on a date? Oh my gosh I'm ruining your date. I-"**

**I cut her off before she can say anymore.**

**"Me and Rebekah are just friends I met her today and asked her if she wanted to hang out but she never showed up." I explain my situation to her. I get up from my seat and tell her she can have it.**

**She stops me and tells me to sit with her and her friends. I'm sort of grateful that she offered because I didn't want to go home and be bored the rest of the night.**

**We talk for a good five minutes and I can't yell she's a good friend. Parts of her remind me of Lexi.**

**When her friends got here she introduce me to Bonnie and Elena even though I already knew Elena. Bonnie sits next to Caroline and Elena sits next to me bonnie and Caroline were talking about something that I clearly wasn't interested in. I decided to start up conversation with Elena.**

**"So." I started not really knowing what to say to her.**

**"So... How are you liking Mystic Falls?"**

**There's not much to do here is there." I reply with a small smile.**

**"Yeah it's a small town so not many things here." she laughs.**

**"How long have you lived here?" I ask this time looking directly at her. When she turns our eyes meet and it feels like a fire was ignited in me.**

**She seems at a lost for words. I guess Caroline can see it too because she jumps in and starts talking. " Stefan since you're new here then you don't know about the party at the falls."**

**I don't look away from Elena when I ask, "Are you going be there?" she is about to respond when Caroline responds for her. Caroline talks fast you can barely get a word in.**

**"Of course she is." With that I excuse myself and tell them it's getting late and I have to get home before my brother worries even though I know he won't be home. But they don't know that. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

******A/n: So heres chapter two I hope you guys like it. Its not going to be like the show . But I'm going to take some stelena scenes from it just some words mainly. So here you go enjoy! OHH! please review. I take full responsibility for grammatical errors.**

******Stefan**

When I got home Damon wasn't there as expected so I just went to my room and went to bed. At night all I could think about was Elena it's like she's imprinted on my brain. Her laugh, her smile, her scent. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

I was having a nice dream where I was back in Chicago and I was with Lexi and Elena was there and we were all banging out, we were at a basketball game. We were watching the Chicago Bulls vs. The Los Angeles Lakers.

It was going good and I was slowly getting the courage to lean in and kiss Elena when my alarm rang ending my dream.

******Elena**

I had the best dream last night until my stupid alarm clock woke me up. It was kind of a fairy tale dream. It was a mixture between Cinderella and then it switched into Sleeping Beauty and in the end I got my prince charming Stefan Salvatore.

I got up out of bed and went to go take a shower but I didn't take a long one because I knew Jeremy had to take one as well.

When I got out of the shower I was in extremely happy mood. Its been a while since I felt like this. Ever since my parents died on Wickery Bridge I didn't think I would be able to feel again.

When I finish getting ready I had a pair of black jeans a pink tank top with a cardigan over it and my converse. I went down stairs and saw aunt Jenna in the kitchen and immediately I was worried.

I felt relief when I saw she hadn't burned down the house. She must know what I'm thinking because she laughs and shakes her head side to side.

I made my way to the coffee maker and poured some in a to-go cup because I can gear Bonnie honking outside. I saw by to Jenna and Jeremy before placing a soft kiss on the back of his head and head out to Bonnie's car.

During the car ride to school it was quiet bonnie just kept looking back and forth between me and the road and I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I ask with a smile present on my face.

"Your really happy today." her eyebrows are furrowed but there's a somewhat sarcastic smile on her face.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asks skeptically.

"No its a good thing a really good thing." she tells me reassuringly while rubbing my arm.

When we arrive at can see Caroline running towards us and hugging us like we haven't seen each other in years. Even though we just saw each other yesterday.

"Its nice to see you to Caroline." I comment pulling out of her tight hold.

"I have to go to my locker." I start to slowly back away and walking in the opposite direction of them. When I turn the corner and almost reach my locker I see Rebekah leaned up against Stefan's locker but he's no where in sight, that can only mean one thing. She's waiting for me.

I just want to ignore her completely but with her you never know what's going to happen. Maybe she's bipolar but only when she's around me.

When I get to my locker and put in my combination I grab my history book and close my locker that's when she gets all up in my face. She doesn't say anything in the first few seconds. Before she walks away she says in a low devilish tone, "Stay away from Stefan."

I don't know how to respond to that. I just fix my glasses and turn to the side when I see Stefan coming my way. Right now all I want to do is hide. Run home and hide under my covers for the test of time.

I can't show Stefan that I'm upset so I smile and walk away from him holding my book close to my body. Someone grand my arm and it feels like I'm being shocked.

I turn around to Stefan with a big grin on his face. I remember my dream from last night and my smile from earlier comes back. Stefan looks really shy right now because he's scratching the back of his neck.

"Here's your book." he says handing me my notebook.

"Did you get all caught up?"

"Yeah um.. Elena can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course." We began walking to history. Passing strangers that were looking at us in shock and the red lockers.

"I was wondering if you wanted to you know... If you wanted to go to the party with me?"

"Yeah were all going together." I retort what confused by his question.

"Well yeah but I was wondering if you wanted to go as my date." He looks down shyly and then looks back up with more confidence than before. When he asks me this I'm excited and confused, isn't he with Rebekah.

"Stefan what about Rebekah?"

He has a confused look on his face and I can't help but think how adorable he looks. "Rebekah. What about her?" We stop two doors down from Mr. Tanners' history class he places his hands on my shoulders and it sends shivers down my spine.

I fix my glasses before I respond. "Rebekah is your girlfriend." it pains me to say this because I want to called Stefan's girlfriend.

He laughs but doesn't laugh that loud and I'm befuddled. 'Why is he laughing?' I ask myself in my head. Its like he can read my my thoughts because he starts calming down from his laughter.

"Rebekah and I together. She was nice to me when I got here so I asked her if she wanted to hang out at The Grill but she bailed on me. Besides she's not the one I wanted to go The Grill with " he's looking straight into my eyes and its like he's looking into my soul.

"In that case. I would love to be your date to the falls Mr. Salvatore." I laugh when I say his last name. When we arrive to Tanner's class I immediately find Caroline and Bonnie and tell them the news.

We squeal and get funny looks from everyone the bell rings and Caroline says, " We'll talk later." I turned my attention towards the board and gave him as much attention as I can.

******Stefan**

I asked Elena to be my date to the party this weekend and she agreed. I'm overly ecstatic, I can't wait till the weekend comes. I don't know where she got this crazy idea that Rebekah and I are dating. Everytime I think about it I laugh.

"How about you pick me up at my house?" she says looking up from her book.

"How does 7 o'clock sound. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat before the party." I could feel my palms beginning to sweat.

"I'd like that." she wrote down her address and phone number and when she was done we got up and I walked her to her next class . We keep getting these weird looks from everyone but there wasn't anything to tell so I just ignored and silent whispers.

When I got to class I sat in my normal seat I took out my notebook and a pencil to prepare for class when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a cute voice

"I don't know?" I really didn't. I didn't know many girls here so I who would it be.

"Pay attention to my voice." The voice said. I listened and I heard a little British accent and I knew it must have been Rebekah.

"Rebekah." I said grabbing her hands and moving them away from my eyes to turn around and see her .

The teacher walked in and everyone that was talking went silent. Class had begun and the teacher was writing notes on the board for us to copy. I was copying the notes when my phone rang I thought it might of been Lexi because she's got lunch right now. To my dismay it wasn't it was another blonde.

Rebekah was texting me even though she sits right behind me.

_Rebekah_: Did you hear about the party the Falls Saturday.

As soon as I read it I thought about Elena and our date on Saturday.

_Stefan_: Yah! Its gonna be great.

_Rebekah_: Do you want to go together? ;)

When I saw that my heart sank I didn't want to lead Rebekah so I should be up front with her.

_Stefan_: I'm already going with someone. 'I was debating on whether or not to put sorry at the end but I didn't.'

_Rebekah_: Really who?

_Stefan_: Elena Gilbert.

I put my phone back in my pocket figuring the conversation is over and went back to taking notes.

******Rebekah**

_Stefan_: Elena Gilbert

When I read that anger filled me. Didn't I tell that little freak to stay away from Stefan. I gave her a fair warning and now she's going to get what's coming to her.

******Elena**

When the bell rang I was happy that it was almost time to go home. On my way to class I saw Rebekah coming my way. I was hoping that she would just walk pass me but that didn't happen. She pulled me to the side.

She had me pinned against the wall. I shut my eyes not wanting to see what she was going to do.

She brought my lips close to my ears and whispered, "Game On." She left immediately after. I shed a tear knowing more were going to come but I had to suck it up. I can't let her bully me for the next to years of high school. So I took her comment as an invitation. My glasses were all fogged up so I quickly cleaned then with my shirt and went to class where Stefan was and no Rebekah.

The rest of the went fairly quick. I got to spend time with Stefan, he would walk me to my next class I got a few death glares from Rebekah, but I just avoided them altogether I am not going to let her intimidate me. Its tough because she's very persistent.

Its now Saturday and today I'm great, better than I ever have. I don't regret the day before it comes I welcome it. Its still early in the morning so I put on my black shorts and a oversized hoodie. I put my iPod on my ru running playlist and went for a jog.

It wasn't to hot but it wasn't to cold it was just the right amount of both. The sun was just rising and there were a few clouds in the sky. I was running along the edge of the quarry and the sun was reflecting off the water and it looked truly amazing.

I was lost in the beauty of the suns reflection on the water that I didn't notice someone coming my way. We bumped into each other and I almost fell into the water, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his bare sweaty chest.

******Stefan**

Today I felt different like this is where I belong. I woke up early today feeling alive and full of energy. I got out of bed and put on a pair of black basketball shorts and put on some music. I didn't put on a shirt because it wasn't cold outside.

I snuck out of the house making sure not to wake up Damon. I ran along the neighborhood but got bored of just looking at at a bunch of houses. I decided to run through the woods. As I was running I came up to what seems like a lake and I could see the sun rise in its reflection.

I was running along the side of this 'lake' and I was just admiring its beauty. Then I got to thinking about tonight and how i'm going to the party with Elena. I like how she's plays with her hair when she's confused or when she's nervous she looks to the ground and plays with her glasses and her eyes shine when she talks about something she's passionate about like she told me she was captain of the schools decathlon team and she can go on for hours just talking about how she's excited for their upcoming matches. And there's...

I didn't get to finish my thoughts when I bumped into a girl. I made sure to catch her before she fell. When I pulled her away from my hold I saw Rebekah with her eyes shut. I let go of her to pull out my headphones from my ears. When I let her go she had a confused look on her face probably wondering why she didn't fall on her ass.

"What are you doing running this early?" I ask because she looks like the type of girl who likes to sleep in on the weekend.

"I was just going for a morning run." she shrugged her shoulder like running in the morning was nothing.

"Well I have to go before my brother wakes up and realizes I'm not there."

"How about I run with you? I should be getting home anyways." when she asks there is a big smile on her face. I wanted to refuse but then it would be awkward because were going to run in the same direction. I must nodded my head and we begin to jog in a slow pace along the water.

We didn't speak and I kept my head down just looking at the different color leaves on the ground.

I end up bumping into someone it was also a girl but this time she almost fell into the lake so I grabbed her and pulled her into my sweaty chest. It was like a fire started inside me like when I met Elena.

She was holding tightly around my arms so I made sure to flex a little. I slowly removed her from my chest and I was met with these big brown eyes that weren't hidden behind glasses this time.

We let go of each other and I saw her blush a little. I looked down with a smile on my face and saw her Ray Ban glasses on the floor.

When I bent down and picked up her glasses I put them on her face and she froze I ran my finger along her cheek and she relaxed a bit leaning into my touch.

"Ehm." I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and I completely forgot that I was running with Rebekah. When I looked at Elena it was like the world around us just faded and were the only ones left.

I look back and see an irritated look on her face. Then I look at Elena and she has a toothy grin on her face but with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. It was as if I'm in a secret battle between the two.

******Rebekah**

When I saw Elena I wasn't very happy. I was having a nice run with a gorgeous man and here she is ruining it. I look at Elena and she has a goofy smile on her face.

She was getting a little too comfy with Stefan. I couldn't have that now, I clung to Stefan's arm and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Stefan.. Are you still taking me home." I use a flirtatious tone and look at Elena when I say this.

"Umm.. Yeah. Right. Elena would you like to join us on our run and then I'll take you home." he asks her and I feel the color draining from my face. But I quickly regain it when she says 'no'. I gave her a sly smile and Stefan starts to run. I tell him to go ahead because my shoe is untied. Its actually not i just want to rub it in Elena's face.

She got ready to run but I grabbed her arm and made sure Stefan was far enough so he couldn't hear what I was about to tell her.

"Rebekah 1. Elena 0." With that I left her and went to catch up with Stefan.

**Elena**

"Rebekah 1. Elena 0." When she told me that I wanted to punch her and tell her off but she just ran towards Stefan.

How can he be around someone like that. When I got home I went straight upstairs to take a shower. I tried hard not to let her words bother me but they kept playing in my head like a broken record.

When I was done getting dressed I went down stairs I saw aunt Jenna making breakfast and it smelled delicious unlike last time she almost burnt down the house.

Jeremy is sitting on the table stuffing his little seven year old face with pancakes. I'm glad that he is still young when our parents died because it didn't affect him as much but I can still see he misses them as much as I do be though he didn't have much time with them.

Our parents died four years ago and we've been living our aunt Jenna since she left her life in the busy city of New York to come to this small town in Virginia. She didn't us to be out there because she wanted us to stay close to our parents even though their gone.

I'm glad we didn't move because I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Were all sitting at the table there is a peaceful silence among us and all you can hear is forks hitting the glass plates.

Jenna decide to break the silence with, " How was your morning run?" I am baffled I didn't think she noticed I left.

Its as if she's reading my mind because she said, " I'm a light sleeper Elena." she didn't even look up from her plate when she spoke.

Jeremy was laughing while drinking his orange juice and I gave him a death glare and he just laughed even harder that his orange juice almost came out of his nose which made me laugh even harder that his orange juice almost came out of his nose which made me laugh.

In between laughs I told Jenna. "It was fine. Until I ran into Stefan and Rebekah." I say Stefan's name all calm and then I say Rebekah's name in an evil tone.

"Oh." she raised her eyebrows and a flash of curiosity comes into her eyes. "Tell me about this Stefan."

I can tell her anything she's like my best friend . She's chill but can be parental when needed.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore and he's really kind hearted but he doesn't have that great taste in friends because he's hanging out with Rebekah. I want to punch something every time I hear the name Rebekah. She just nods her head in understanding.

I get up and put my plate in the sink. I walk to my room and grab my phone off my desk. I jump on my bed and call Caroline.

I asked Caroline if she wanted to go shopping for a new outfit for the party tonight and of course she said yes. After I got off the phone with Caroline I called Bonnie and asked her if she would like to join us but she declined saying she's gonna spend time with her grams. I didn't really mind.

When me and Caroline got to the mall we went into every store. She bought something in each store. I would just watch her try on clothes. When we reached Forever 21 I finally bought something. I got a light brown long sleeve shirt that hangs low on one shoulder.

When we FINALLY finished shopping it was starting to get dark outside. When I got home I started getting ready for the party it was 6:45 p.m. and I was almost done getting dressed I had just finished doing my hair and now i'm doing my make up just a little eyeliner some mascara and my favorite strawberry lip gloss. I wasn't done when I heard the doorbell ring. I yelled for aunt Jenna to get the door.

When I finished I walked down stairs and saw Stefan at the foot of the stairs with Jeremy by his side. I guess Jenna was too busy. When I reached the last step Stefan was just staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I feel on my face to make sure nothings there.

"Its just you look.. Beautiful." I can tell my cheeks turned into a crimson color from the blush that flowed to my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/n: I hope you haven't thought I've given up on this story because I haven't . I graduate highschool next week and have finals. But this story is just getting good so read and REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**

******Stefan**

**I couldn't believe my eyes she's beautiful. She doesn't need short dresses, high heels or tons of makeup to look beautiful. She looks beautiful the way she is.**

**"Shall we go." I give her my arm and she accepts. We walk to my 1996 silver Lexus GS 630. I open the door for her and make sure she was in before I closed her door and walked to the drivers side of the car.**

**I placed my hand on the middle console and her hand touches mine. She moves it away quickly apologizes. "Its not a problem " I say as I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together .**

******Elena**

**My hand accidentally touched Stefan's I removed it immediately and apologized but he grabbed my hand and locked our fingers together. I looked at our hands and my heart started to race.**

**There wasn't any awkward silence between us but I wanted to know more about the green eyed, greek god known as Stefan Salvatore so I broke continued to ask him questions.**

**"So Stefan why did your family decide to move here?" I asked looking out the window at the trees that we are passing by.**

**"My parents died a few years back and my brother thought a move would be good for us." When I heard this my heart sank. I quickly averted my eyes from the window to look at him. He seems like he has everything under control. My parents died and I thought the world was going to end.**

**"Stefan I'm sorry for your loss." How ironic that's what everyone told me when I lost my parents and it didn't make me feel any better. Now here I am repeating the same words to him. I gave him sad look and give his hand a squeeze assuring him that he knows I'm here for him.**

**He squeezed my hand back. "Thank you. I know they wouldn't want me to mope around mourning their death they would want me to be out there following my dreams."**

**Whenever Stefan spoke I couldn't help but give him my undivided attention. He doesn't talk much at school. Its like his words are worth something and he chooses who to share them with and takes his time to pick out which words are best.**

**"My parents died not that long ago too. I thought I wasn't going to make it. I would lock myself in my room and shut the world out.. Like no one can understand what I was going through. But I had to be strong not just for me but for my little brother Jeremy." We arrived to the bonfire and everyone was spread out some people looked like they were already drunk.**

**I was reaching for the door handle but before I can open it, it was already opened and Stefan's hand was out towards me which I gladly accepted.**

**We were standing in front of his car when he said, "Tragedy happens to all of us in someway and we can't let it define us." I gave him a small smile and we walked hand in hand to go get a drink.**

**We reached a keg and he poured me a drink before he poured himself one. I looked around and I couldn't see Rebekah. I was still on a little edge from our encounter a few days ago. I saw Bonnie her back was against a tree and Kol was leaning over her.**

**We've been here for about an hour and I hadn't seen Stefan since Caroline came up to me and took me to hang out with her, Tyler, Bonnie and Kol. Rebekah had shown up a few minutes after we did and I haven't seen her either. I don't want to think about the possibility of them making out somewhere in the woods.**

**Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus all come out of the far end of the woods and join our little group. Rebekah and I have been glaring at each other since she got here but haven't said a word. I guess Caroline can sense the tension between us because she yells, "Lets play truth or dare without the truth."**

**We form a small circle on the ground around a fire. Caroline sits in between Tyler and Klaus, Bonnie is in between Stefan and Kol. Rebekah has Klaus to her right and Stefan to her left. 'If she sits any closer to Stefan she might as well be sitting in his lap.' I say to myself. That leaves me in between Tyler and Kol.**

**"Caroline since you chose the game why don't you start." Bonnie slurred out in a loud voice. She wasn't drunk yet but she was getting there. She must have been thinking really hard because she was quiet for a few seconds.**

**"Umm.. Tyler I dare you to run through the woods in your birthday suit." Tyler did as he was told, when he was stripping down I closed my eyes and laughed along with everyone else.**

**Everyone already went around once. Guys being guys made each other eat dirt. There were a few more nude runs. Stefan and I kept glancing between each other but when I fought him looking at me he would look straight into the fire. Klaus got dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the group and Rebekah had to make a snarky remark, "Since you can't kiss family I guess you have to settle between them." she pointed her fingers at all of us and I just rolled my eyes at her comment.**

**Klaus ended up kissing me because Tyler was being protective of Caroline. It was just a quick peck on the lips but when it happened I imagined that it was Stefan kissing me. I would look over at Stefan but he would even look in my direction anymore.**

******Stefan**

**Rebekah was all over me while we were playing truth or dare without the truth. She was pretty drunk so I didn't care much.**

**Throughout the game I would look over at Elena but then i would look away when she caught me looking. I haven't been looking in her direction lately because everytime I see her and Klaus kissing. It was a dare so it shouldn't bother me much but he got to kiss her before I did.**

**I had stopped drinking after my first cup I figured I'll be the designated driver for everyone. Except Klaus he hasn't even taken one sip of alcohol. When I asked him why he didn't answer and I didn't push him.**

**It Caroline's turn again and what she said really surprised me because when she said it she had a sinister grin on her face. "Elena I dare you to have a hot make out session with Stefan." she giggled and I'm sure if I was drinking I would have choked or pit it out. Elena loomed between me and Caroline her face showed how shock she was that friend said this.**

**She slowly crawled her way towards me and I didn't move everyone's eyes were on me and mines were on Elena. When she finally reached me she placed her self in my lap and was straddling me my hands move to her hips as if it was a reflex. First she placed a few chaste kisses upon my lips.**

**She wrapped her arms around my neck and that was it the kiss became more heated, she was grinding on me and our tongues were fighting for dominance and for a minute I forgot where I was. My hands started to slowly going under her shirt.**

**"Ehm." Came from someone in the group and with that we broke the kiss and I retracted hands from her body, but not before I placed one more kiss on her sweet tender lips. She stood up and walked back to her seat in between Tyler and Kol.**

**I can still feel the kiss on my lips. I made sure no one was looking before I touched my lips with my fingers. If I close my eyes I can still see her bright smile in front of me leaning in slowly shifting her eyes from my lip back to my eyes.**

******Elena**

**The kiss with Stefan was intense. I can still feel the kiss tingling my lips and his hands on my waste. I touched my lips and right at this moment I wanted to walk back over to him and kiss him again but I'm t self-conscience to do such a thing. **

**We probably would have been kissing till our lungs exploded from loss of air. I knew it was Rebekah who cleared her throat that made us pull apart. **

**I looked over at her and she had a look of disgust on her face. I knew I had won but to me it didn't matter about winning because that really matter is I got the attention if the guy I'm starting to develop feeling for. Everyone was still a little buzzed when the party ended so Stefan drove me, Caroline, Bonnie and unfortunately Rebekah home. I don't know why she didn't just leave with her brothers.**

**Rebekah sat in the front with Stefan he rested his arm on the armrest in the middle and she placed hers on top of his I saw him tense up but he did not show any signs of willing to move his hand away from her's. I was fuming I thought after the kiss between me and Stefan Rebekah would back off because he wasn't showing any interest in her. **

**I can tell she was enjoying her little moment holding Stefan's hand, because she would occasionally look over her shoulder back at me to see the expression on my face. For the most part I tried to keep my face neutral and I was pretty successful.**

**We dropped off Bonnie and Caroline off at Bonnie's first. They invited me to spend the night with them but I told them no I haven't to tell aunt Jenna. even though i know she'll be totally cool with it im not in the mood for a sleepover so I told them goodnight and looked out the window as stefan drove me and Rebekah home. **

**Stefan had to drop me off next because Rebekah lives closer to him. He insisted that it was fine that he doesn't mind the trip but Rebekah practically pleaded him that she doesn't want him wasting his gas going back and forth.**

**The ride to my house it was quiet just like the ride to Bonnie's the only sound as coming from the radio. "Here let me walk you to your door." Stefan offered i was about to accept when Rebekah spoke up in a annoying little girl tone. "Stefan I want to go home." She extended the ****_e_****in ome and i wanted to slap her but i restrained myself. **

**"****I guess I should get her home." He gave me an apologetic look and and mouthed 'sorry'. I just nodded and walked up the path to my house. **

**When I got inside everything was turned off so I figured everyone was asleep so I headed up the stairs towards my room and took a shower before I went to bed. **

******Rebekah**

**Me and Stefan were the only two left in the car. We didn't talk much so i played around the with the radio. I found a station that i liked and they were playing ****_'Deathby White Lies'_****so i silently sang along.**

**_This fear's got a hold on me. Yes this fear's got a hold on me. _****Stefan kept looking at me and I just ignored him and kept singing. I couldn't ignore him for long because soon after he started singing along. The song had ended just when we reached my house. Stefan got off the car first and opened my door for me we were now standing in front of his car enjoying the silence and the stars above. **

**"Would you like to come in." I offered him but he declined with, " No. I have to get home before my brother gets worried." I just nod my head, he starts turning back towards his car but before he can turn any further I grab his arm and move in close to kiss him, but he leans back a little and I end up kissing his shoulder.**

**I am completely embarrassed. I remove myself from his shoulder look at him and walk towards my house without looking back. I can feel his eyes on me. When I turn around he's sitting in his car waiting me to enter. I wave goodbye and enter the house.**

******Stefan**

**Driving home all I can think about is how Rebekah tried to kiss me. I also can't stop thinking about Elena just a while ago I was having a heated, passionate kiss with her and her rebekah is throwing herself at me. I mean Elena and I aren't together but the kiss meant something to me.**

**Don't get me wrong Rebeka is very attractive she has good assets. But Elena's different she's beautiful inside and outside. I don't use the word beautiful on girls because it is such a strong word it holds a stronger meaning compare to; gorgeous or sexy. It means that there's something in you that shines and spreads through you and make you as a whole shine. **

**When I got home I see Damon standing in front of the fire place with a glass of bourbon in his hands. I don't want to talk to him about what happened tonight with him so i try to avoid as much conversation as possible.**

**"How was your night." He doesn't look away from the fire but seems to stare at it more intensely.**

**"It was fine." I try to say in a sleepy voice before heading up the stairs to my room. I am so confused I like Rebekah she is nice to me and she's attractive, she's like a tiger fearless and brave. Then there's ****_Elena _****the shy little caterpillar waiting to become a colorful butterfly. She's sweet and kind and when I'm near her I feel like this is where I'm meant to be by her side. I don't get that feeling around Rebekah. **

**That's it I want to be with Elena. ' But does she want to be with me.' I thought to myself.**

**All night I was tossing and turning because of the kiss that happened only a few hours ago. I keep replaying it in my head. Then I my the wheels in my mind started turning, all kinds of questions running through my mind. But the main question I wanted an answer to was, 'What if the kiss was just that a kiss one that happened between us because we were dared to while she was slightly intoxicated.**

**I barely got any sleep at night. My mind wouldn't shut up. The question was on constant replay up in my head. Today was Sunday and I had to manicure the yard. Since we haven't been in quite a while the yard looked trashy.**

**I went to the shed on the side of the house and found a riding mower, hedge clippers and a rake. We didn't have much grass but we were surrounded by trees and not just the ones from the forest.**

**I hopped on the riding mower and started on the lawn. The sun was beating down hard. I was basically drenched in sweat the gray t-shirt I was wearing had changed from light gray to dark gray. I took of the shirt and I ended left in a pair of black soccer shorts and my red and white Nike running shoes.**

**I put in my headphones and just ignored my surroundings. The music was blasting through them that I didn't hear Damon approach me. When he placed his hand on my shoulder I was so scared that I almost pissed my pants. I turned off the mower, to out my headphones and turned towards my brother.**

**"Damon. What the hell you scared me!" I yelled at him a he bent forward holding his stomach from laughing so hard. **

**"I'm sorry bro." He say slightly calming down from laughing so much. "I just wanted to tell you I'm going into town for a while." **

**"Yeah,okay. See you later. Oh and before I forget only put one headphone in, you don't know who can be walking around." He got in his car and left. I listened to Damon and only put in one earbud and good thing too because I heard someone screaming for help.**

**I ran towards the scream for help and saw Rebekah on the floor holding her ankle. I ran faster towards her.**

**"Rebekah what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked in a panic.**

**"I was running and I tripped. I think I twisted my ankle." When she told me this I didn't waste anytime and picked her up off the floor and carried her into the boarding house and set her down on the couch. **

**"Wait here." I say with less panic than before.**

**"Sure where am I supposed to go." She repositions herself while I run to the upstairs bathroom searching through the cabinets for the first aid kit. When I found it I ran back downstairs almost tripping myself. I sat on the couch and and placed her foot on my lap. I took off her all black Nike's and her black sock. She winced as I rotated her left foot. It was a little swollen so I wrapped it up with molding tape.**

**"How do you know so much about this doctor stuff." She gave me a curious look as she straightened herself out on the couch.**

**"I want to become a doctor when I'm out of high school." I tell her shrugging my shoulder like its no big deal.**

**"You have high dreams."**

**"Yeah. When my mom got sick the doctors were doing everything they could but it wasn't enough. That's when I realized when I wanted to help people so their kids and families will get to spend more time with them." I tell her feeling a little insecure sharing all this with her.**

**"I think you'll be an exceptional doctor. The world can use more people like you. Ones that have a passion for what they want to do." My breathe get caught in my throat and I can feel the heat on my cheeks. So I decide to change the subject from me back to her.**

**"How about we get you home?" She nods and gives me a genuine smile. I help her to the car and make sure she's comfortable and her legs elevated.**

**During the drive to her house there wasn't a minute of silence we talked about all kinds of random things but mainly school.**

**"Read any good books lately?" She asked. I have her a quizzical look and she nodded her head to the back seat. She reached back and took the book into her hands.**

**"Oh... Yeah. I got it from the library." I say nonchalantly.**

**"So that's where you ran off to when you left us in the cafeteria." She responds like the lightbulb in her head just went off.**

**"Yes, I just wasn't that hungry so I went to take a tour of the school and I found the library. Have you seen how big the library is? I almost got lost." I was happy to share this conversation with someone. Damon could really care less about stuff like this. We don't talk unless its about girls or boozes.**

**I look around and I thought I was lost. I looked over at her for directions.**

**"Just turn down here to the left." We entered a cul de sac filled with gigantic houses. My mouth just hung open as I looked from left to right at all the magnificent houses.**

**"Straight ahead, it's the white house with the pillars and the giant tree in the front." I thought my house was big but these made it look like an ant hill compared to her castle of a house. I got out of the car first when we arrived in her driveway. She wrapped her arm over my shoulder and I wrapped mines around her petite waist to keep her steady while she hopped inside.**

**I was astonished by the inside of the house. The house had hard wood flirting, white Calla Lilies placed all through the halls. There were big windows with red drapes then let in the right amount of light to illuminate the houses beauty. There were pictures from the eighteenth century on some of the walls and a white and gold chandelier above head. I was afraid to touch anything invade I broke some of their priceless artifacts.**

**"I see you like my decor." A voice was heard but nobody was visible to place the voice to. I heard heels descending from the staircase to my right. I was speechless my eyes kept wandering all over the place. Once the tall blonde dressed in a long flowing black dress that dragged behind her and her black heels stepped away from the stairs and placed her hand out like a queen addressing her subjects. "Juliet Mikaelson." I took her hand a places a light kiss on top of it keeping my eyes too the ground.**

**"Yes ma'am." I was still absorbing the fabulous decor before me. That is until my eyes fell upon her piercing blue eyes. They were like Damon's but hers were filled with safety, comfort and love.**

**"My dear what happened to you." Her voice was filled with concern. I completely forgot about Rebekah's injury. I moved us towards what I presume was the dining room and set her down on a mahogany black cushioned chair.**

**"I was jogging and I tripped. Luckily in front of Stefan's home." I was insecure at the mention of helping her out. I didn't know how to take a compliment. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. All I did was wrap up her ankle anyone could of done that." I didn't dare look in their direction.**

**I felt someone place their delicate hand under my chin lifting my head up and looking me straight in the eyes before speaking. "Yes they could have but it was you and I am truly grateful for you taking care of my lovely daughter. So thank you..." Her voice trailed off as she waited a few moments and I realized that I have forgotten my manners as I didn't formally introduce myself.**

**"Please forgive me I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Stefan Salvatore, I've recently moved her with my brother Damon Salvatore."**

**"Ah yes you live in the Salvatore boarding house. If I recall correctly your Guiseppe's and Scarlet's youngest son." I tensed up a bit at the mention of my deceased parents names even though they died a while back it still pains me to gear their names. I pulled my lip into a form line and somewhat smiled at her. I looked over at Rebekah and she was just smiling looking aimlessly around the room.**

**"Well I better be going still have chores to finish and its back to school tomorrow." I stood up and said goodbye to Rebekah and Juliet and walked out their front door closing it softly before heading to my car.**

**Damon still wasn't home when I got there, so I continued with mowing the lawn and trimming the hedges. The sun had calmed down so I kept my shirt on. When I finished the yard I went inside and made my mother's famous lemonade. It had fresh slices of lemons inside, some sugar and a mint leaf for extra flavor. I shed a few silent tears as I thought about her. I truly missed them both but that's life it's always there to remind you how easily it is to get hurt. **

**********A/n: Hope you like sorry for taking so long but i'll be writing more often so stay with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Oops!**

******Okay! So I've been having trouble writing this chapter but I did my best so here you go. Enjoy!**

******Rebekah**

**I'm still in a bit I pain from my injury. Stefan offered to carry my books because he feels guilty for me falling on his property. I told him that she doesn't have to help me but he insisted. I made sure to put on a food act when Elena was around. I would occasionally lean onto Stefan for support. Some of it was for show but using crutches was hard they hurt my underarms and I had to rely on one leg. I wasn't complaining much, I got even more attention than I did before.**

**The more I was around Stefan the more I've become fond of him. Making Elena jealous was just an extra perk.**

**Stefan was waiting for me at the end of my fourth period so we can go to lunch together. I waited until everyone left the room before I grabbed my bag and walked out of class. When I see Stefan I give him a small smile before saying, l" Hey Stefan ready for lunch."**

**"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I can't have lunch with you today because my brother called and said its an emergency. I'm sorry." He gives me a sad look. I had to admit I was a little bit disappointed.**

**"Don't worry about it Stefan, I understand family comes first. I hope everything is alright." I can see Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walking this way so I pull him into a hug and make sure at least one of them are looking before I pull out of the hug and place a light kiss on Stefan's cheek.**

**"I hope it's nothing too serious." I tell him and he walks away. I know Caroline and the rest of them saw that I gave Stefan a kiss so I pass them with my head held high and a sly smirk on my face.**

******Elena**

**We were walking down the hallway talking about the party and Bonnie was telling us how Kol was telling her these silly jokes. She was repeating them to us when Caroline abruptly stops and stands in the middle of the hall like a statue.**

**She's just looking straight ahead, I follow her stare and that's when I see it. It's Rebekah and Stefan and Rebekah's full lips are lingering on Stefan's cheek.**

**He walks out the red double doors and he's leaving school. I am crushed after the kiss at the party I felt as if Stefan and I had a connection. I guess the kiss was just a silly kiss that came from a silly girl with high hopes.**

**Rebekah walks by us on her crutches with a smug look on her face and all I want to do is slap that look of her face. I clench my fist to my sides to stop myself.**

**"Elena are you alright." I hear Caroline ask. 'Of course I'm not alright I just saw my crush her kissed by the girl who's made my high school experience a misery. I'm crushed but I guess that's why they call it a crush.' I say to myself and turn to look at Bonnie who's giving me a sympathetic look and then I look at Caroline who is shooting arrows at Rebekah's back.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like we're together or anything." I try to play it of like it doesn't bother me but it does. I really like Stefan and Rebekah doesn't she's just playing games.**

**"I know how you feel about Stefan so if you want we can go to my house and have a girls night with some rocky road and horror movies because sappy love ones aren't going to help right now." Caroline says and Bonnie nods her head in agreement.**

**"You guys are the greatest, but I'm good I rather just deal with this on my own right now." I say still upset about what just happened in front of me.**

**"You know Elena were your friends were her for you no matter what." Bonnie say's. I pull them. Both into a group hug before I mumble a quick that you into their shoulders.**

**We enter the cafeteria and everyone is spread out into their different groups. We stand in line and its Nacho day so we get our lunch and start to head over to our usual table in the middle of the far corner of the cafeteria.**

**I forgot napkins so I ask the girls if they need some to and they simultaneously nod their heads yes . I get up and head to where we got lunch to the napkin dispenser and grab a few napkins. I keep my head down avoiding any contact with the jocks.**

**I see Rebekah and her group walking my way and I try to move out of their way but there's nowhere to go because I'm surrounded by tables I try to just slide through the small opening between the girls but I can't. I ended up bumping into one of the girls and she pushes me over to Rebekah who drops her lunch all over my red shirt.**

**I'm stunned I feel the cheese seeping through me shirt. "Oops Elena you should really watch where you're going." Rebekah said in a fake sweet tone. The whole cafeteria that was filled with different conversations stopped and everyone shifted their looks towards me. **

**One of the jocks started laughing then the rest of the cafeteria started laughing along with him. I looked around as everyone started forming a circle and laughing at me. I can feel the tears threatening to come out so I quickly get up and run out of the cafeteria before they see me cry.**

**I take off my glass and furiously wipe away the tears. I run to my locker and grab my bag ready to head home.**

**I walked along the lockers cleaning my glasses with my dirty shirt when someone opens their locker and hits me on the forehead. I fall to the floor and touch my head wincing in pain.**

**"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I hope you're not hurt to bad." He says leaning down and helping me up.**

**"I'm fine just a little bump. I should of put on my glasses and been looking where I'm going." I say putting on my glasses looking up at him then down at the floor.**

**"I'm Robert Diaz by the way." He says extending out his hand for me to shake. I look at his hand them look him in the eyes before speaking.**

**"I'm Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you." I shake his hand firmly looking him over he's tall, has short brown hair, dark green eyes, and brown skin. He's handsome not as handsome as Stefan but he like a little more than half way there.**

**"So Elena Gilbert what happened to your shirt." I feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment I forgot that my shirt was dirty and I was heading home.**

**"It.. I was.. Um.. It's a long story." I stuttered trying to get out the words. "Well I've got time. How about we got get a coffee and you tell me about it?" I was kinda skeptical because I just meet this guy and now he wants me to go with him somewhere.**

**"I don't know." I said in an unsure tone.**

**"That's fine. I get it. You just met me and I'm a stranger." It's like he was reading my mind.**

**"I'll see you around then Elena." He said walking down the hall towards the red double doors. He was halfway to the door when it dawned upon my how am I going to get home because Bonnie's my ride.**

**"Wait." I say loud enough so he can hear me. He stops and turns towards me.**

**"I'll go with you but can we go to the mall so I can buy a new one and change out of this one." I say pointing towards my shirt. He nodded his head while looking at the floor and laughing, soon after I join in.**

**He leads me to his car and we talk about how Rebekah's posse pushed me and her lunch landed all over me. When we get to the mall I'm afraid to get out of the car because of all the people and how dirty and trashy I look with naco's all over me.**

**I guess Robert notices me being conflicted with getting of the car and everyone seeing me or sitting in his car and smell like rotting cheese because he gets off the car and searches I his back seat for something. I turn around and as I do he's holding out a gray overhead jacket.**

**"****Here put this on until you can get a new blouse." I give him a grateful look and get out of the car and put the sweater on as we head towards the mall.**

**After we walked into the mall and I bought a new blouse we just walked around the mall I put on the blouse I had bought I carried his sweater in my arms. He offered to buy me a pretzel from ****'****_Auntie Anne's' _****even though I kept telling him that I can buy my own pretzel he kept insisting so I gave up and let him buy me a pretzel. The pretzel was so delicious that I took my time eating eat. **

**It was getting late so he drove me home. During the car ride to my house we talked about how we both didn't like our english teacher and she talks a lot of crap that its like were therapists and she's our patient and all she does is tell us her problems. Before we knew it we were at my house.**

**He walked me to my door and we said goodnight and then he did the unexpected he kissed me… on the cheek. I didn't know what to do I was shocked, I never had a guy show interest in me like that. Most just ignored me or asked me to tutor them nothing more. I didn't know what to do so i just swiftly walked to the door and went inside, not saying a word to him.**

******Stefan**

**I was on full panic when I left school, the hospital called me to tell me Damon was in the hospital I drove like a mad man. The doctor wouldn't tell me what happened all she said was that i needed to get to the hospital fast.**

**When I reached the hospital I was immediately moved from the waiting room for less serious injuries to the emergency, emergency waiting room. I filled out the paperwork that requested based on Damons medical history. I waited a few before the doctor helping Damon came in.**

**"****Are you here for Damon Salvatore?" I couldn't even process words I was in sock too much.**

**She extended her hand out to me and i shaked it quickly losing patience I just want to know what happened to my brother. "I'm Dr. Hamilton. I have been attending to your brother. He has been in a severe car accident and has lost a lot of blood and he has a rare blood type. Since you two are related I figured that we can perform a blood transfusion." She said quickly I couldn't' believe it, I mean Damon was always a reckless driver and he didn't want to listen to me when I told him it was going to bite him in ass. Man I hate being right.**

**"****Yes whatever he needs. I'm willing to help." She escorted to me to the room Damon was in and when I saw him I froze. There were scratches all over him, he had a broken leg, arm, he was pale and a few bruises. **

**I was brought back to reality when the nurse told me I needed to sit down and she needed to begin immediately. After a few minutes of giving him my blood then color started coming back and the nurse told me he was going to be alright. When she told me the I felt a giant weight being lifted off my shoulders. **

**Damon is the only family I have left and I don't know what I'll do without him. He was there for me through everything when our parents would argue he was there to tell me that it was just a little disagreement and he would tell me to put on my headphones and go to sleep in his room like it was a sleep over. He was always there for me and I want to be here for him especially now he's going to need rehab to heal and I'm going to be by his side.**

**After everything was situated I waited by Damon's side waiting for him to wake up. I started dozing off a little when a pillow was throw at me. I panicked and jumped out of my seat looking everywhere I looked at Damon and he had his eyes closed but there was a sigh smirk on his face.**

**"****Okay Damon, you can give up the gig. I know it was you." He just bursts into laughter and soon after I join him. while he's laughing he started holding his side and coughing. "You know it hurts to laugh you jerk."**

**It went on like that for a while. We messed around with each other until the nurse kicked me out and told me visiting hours were over.**

**"Okay, Damon. Well they say I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow after school." He just nodded his head. I could tell he was tired, so when I left I quietly closed the door and went home.**

******A/n: Sorry if its to sort but don't worry more drama coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/n: So this has like a weeks time jump to get the story moving. Here you go. i guess today is some time next week. hope it doesn't disappoint. **

******Stefan**

I didn't want to get out of bed its Thursday and there's school today but I've been having a lot on my mind like:

Damon has been doing better since he's got out if the hospital a week ago he's been determined to get better. To him failure is not an option.

At school I try to talk to Elena but she's always around some guy named Robert. I haven't given up on her, I still want to be with her.

Rebekah got better she doesn't need my help to carry her books around which leaves me more time to figure out a way to get Elena to go on a date with me.

It's still early in the morning so I get up to take a shower maybe that will clear my thoughts.

After twenty minutes in the shower I know what I'm going to do to win Elena.

On my way to school I turned down the music and rolled down the wind and I listened to the wind howl. It was telling me a story, whispering little secrets into my ears.

I was paying attention to the drive so I got to school in no time. When I parked my car and was about to get out I saw Elena running towards something or should I saw someone with open arms.

I followed the direction she was running to and I see Robert standing right there waiting to embrace her hug. He picked her up and spun her around.

I had to look away I couldn't bare the sight in front of me. There weren't that many people at school yet because there was still like a whole half an hour before it was supposed to start.

To my surprise Klaus was here and he's never here this early.

"Hey Klaus you're here early. What's up?" I patted him on the shoulder looking over it to see what he's doing in his locker.

He look up from the papers that he had in his hand and turned around to face me. "Hey mate. Just review some plays for the game tomorrow night." I just nodded.

That is until Caroline Forbes, Klaus's woman crush walk through the hall like she owned the place. I tapped klaus on the shoulder and he looked up from his book and say Caroline and she was coming our way.

She was wearing a short mini skirt and a shirt that practically had her breast popping out. Even though she may dress like a slut she is the exact opposite of it she is faithful to her boyfriends and the word going around the school is that she just broke up with Tyler.

Apparently Caroline was going to cheerleading practice and the football team was practicing at the same time but Tyler wasn't on the field and she went looking for him and he was hitting Vicki Donovan from the back under the bleachers. He might of gotten away with it if Vicky wasn't a screamer.

Now Caroline has her eyes set on man boy Klaus. When she reached us she politely greeted us with a hi and went straight to talking to Klaus.

I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation when the brunette of my dreams came walking in with her new 'boyfriend' there like inseparable. He practically is glued to her side.

I had to look away because I could look at them for too long without getting frustrated that I missed my chance with Elena. I turn back to Klaus just in time to see Caroline give him a kiss on the cheek and walk away.

"Dude what was that about?" I ask Klaus waving my hand in front of him because its like he's in some kind of trance.

"Huh what?" He was puzzled to say the least. I nodded my head towards Caroline who was blowing kisses towards klaus.

"Oh that!" He said it like it was nothing but I knew him at this was a huge deal.

"Yeah that. What happened." I asked annoyed that he was avoiding the subject.

"She wanted to get together later to 'study'." The way he said the word study I could tell it was the exact opposite my boy here was going to get laid.

"Congrats man." I said high fiving him. We didn't talk much about it after that when the bell rang we just walked separate was to our classes.

******Elena**

Me and Robert have been hanging out with each other he's a total chick magnet. Where ever we would go wether the mall or just to The Grill for some burgers he was hit on.

He rejected every single one that came up to him but they just kept coming.

I had confronted him about why he kissed me on the cheek that day he drove me home and he said, "It's just a nice gesture of saying thanks for being my first friend."

We've been getting closer and I'd totally date him if it weren't for two reasons; reason 1: If I wasn't head over heels for Stefan. And 2: If he didn't like the same sex as him.

Yup Robert likes men. So he's been my hi to guy when I need someone to talk to about Stefan. I he was a teacher he says he'd give me an A for having such a great taste in men.

No one else knows of his little secret. So when we would walk down the halls arms linked I would get dirty looks from so if the girls that have been after Robby as I call him.

I just push their evil looks, stares and glares away because I know were just good friends.

Being friends with Robby has gotten me in much trouble with Rebekah and her little posse of bitches. She stuffed me in my own locker, and call me names and lets not forget the all time cliche of knocking my books out of my hands.

Rebekah was no longer walking on crutches so I guess she was making up for lost time.

Right now I'm in Mr. Tanners class and I see Stefan in the back of the room with one open desk next to him and one in front of him.

I make my way down the aisle to sit next to him when one of Rebekah's followers take my place.

I back up the aisle and decide to take the seat in front of him and since there's only one of them in this clad they can't stop me.

We're thirty minutes into class when Stefan taps my shoulder and hands me a piece of paper. I am completely against passing notes during class.

I look back at him confused as to who it's too and he moves his hands showing me that its for me and I'm supposed to read it. The look on his face is saying 'silly girl who else who would it be for.'

I turn back around and sink into my seat a little to make sure not to draw any attention from the teacher. When I open it it say, "Hi Elena. You look nice today."

I look down at what I'm wearing and it's just something that I'd wear any other day.

I'm wearing a black t-shirt with Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory that says, "Bazinga" and my favorite pair of navy skinny jeans and white converse. It's nothing special.

I don't really know how to respond to that so I just say thanks and give the note back to him.

About a minute or two later Stefan's tapping my shoulder again. I don't bother looking back I just reach out for the paper and sink into my seat as I open it.

"Do you want to hang out after school today?" At the bottom of it, it says circle yes or no.

I smile to myself at his childishness and immediately circle yes. As I'm about I fold it and hand it back to him something clicks in my head. Today's out decathlon meeting where we're going to play jeopardy and other game to help us study for the competition.

My happy smile went to a frown. Under where I circled yes I wrote; " I can't today because I have decathlon practice after school :( ." Then I folded the paper again and passed it back to Stefan. I knew he read the note when I heard a loud sign come from behind me.

Many, many thoughts were going through my head. The words were going 'round in a circle. There were a one question that stood out to me. "What were we going to do if I didn't have this meeting."

Other thoughts were still roaming in my mind. Physically I was sitting in class looking straight ahead and acting like I was listening to what he was satan but in my head I was miles away lost in thought.

I was luckily taken out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I was packing about and about to leave the room when someone grabbed me by the elbow.

I turned around and saw Stefan standing there with hopeful eyes. I was waiting for him to say something and every time I think he was going to say something he immediately closed his mouth and went back to thinking of what to say.

It looked like he had found the words and all he got out was "Elena." Then Robby walked in and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. i look at him quickly before turning back to Stefan.

When I look him in the eyes I can see a hint of jealousy in them. I get lost in my thoughts again and I can faintly hear Robby introducing himself to Stefan and Stefan returning the greeting.

When I come back to the real world I try to join the conversation going on between the two guys. "So Stefan what were you going to ask." I ask hopefully he wants to reschedule for another day.

"Umm… nevermind forget it." My smile falls and before I can respond I turn around and he's already halfway down the hall probably heading to his next class.

"What was that about." U shrug my shoulders honestly not knowing what to comment about his actions.

It's the end of the day and I'm walking into Mrs. Rodriguez's class. I'm the first one here because my last class isn't that far away from her room.

Slowly other members start walking in and once the last person enters they close the door behind them and take their seat.

She's about to get started when the door opens and I could believe my eyes in who walked in.

******Stefan**

I quickly walked to my next class I didn't bother stopping at my locker to get my book.

I was going to ask Elena if I can sit in on her practice then _Robert_ came over and had to ruin it. I had manage to dig up the courage to ask her out on a sheet of paper and she said yes but then this whole decathlon thing came up and I had dug a little deeper and got the courage to ask her to hang out with her after school and then the walking male model came I and I lost the courage.

My day is destined to I bad because her in English the teacher said we need our books. I was so frustrated that I started banging my head against the desk.

A tall redhead came and sat next to me she was no Elena but she was pretty.

"Why are you hitting your head against the desk?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"We'll the girl I was cock blocked in first period and right now we need our book for this class and I forgot it in my locker." I told her still banging my head against the desk.

She grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back and made me make eyes contact with her and told it to me straight.

"There are other chance with this girl. You will get your girl. Don't worry about your book we can share mine."

'She's right. I will have another chance to talk to Elena and she'll share her book with me so now my problems are solved and my just got a little brighter.' I thought to myself as she scooted out desks closer together.

The day went by fast I was sad because I didn't have any classes with klaus or his other siblings.

I mean I have classes with Rebekah but she went back to England and isn't going to be gone for the rest of this week and next week.

I walked to class on my own I met a few people but u would necessarily call them friends.

It's now the end of the day and after that conversation with that girl in second period she made me re-think a few things.

Right now I know what I'm walking all across the other end of the school and I had to stop at the office to ask for directions to Mrs. Rodriguez's class the teacher in charge.

When I reached the class the door had just closed I looked in the little window and the teacher was just about to start when I opened the door and walked in.

"Hi." I said lifting my hand to wave at her and the other five students in here.

"Hi. Are you lost?" When she said that I wanted to laugh I but my lip to stop myself.

I look around the class and notice that I stand out. I sort of understand why she would question my motives for being here.

Most of the kids in here have brace and glasses and some just have glasses.

"Umm. I'm here for the practice." I tell her walking fully into the room and standing in front of one of the rows.

"You want to join?" She asks like its the most impossible thing in the world.

"Actually I was hoping to just sit in and observe for now. That is if that's alright with you." I tell her giving her a hopeful look.

"Of course all members are welcomed right class." The guys just rolled their eyes and the the other girl beside Elena gave her the thumbs up.

I walked over to take my seat by Elena. She gave me a skeptical look. I shrugged my shoulders and look at the teacher when I knew she was done watching me I leaned over and looked at Elena

"Since you couldn't hang out with me today I decided to come and hang out with you." I said and turned back towards the front of the class.

I can feel her stare in me so I turn towards her and give her a quick wink and before I look forward and I see her turn a crimson color.

******A/n: yeah not much drama here but there will be stelena fluff and rebekah will be back to cause more mayhem. Yay! Klaroline! Review it UP!**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/n: Sorry its not so long I'll make sure the next one is longer. Enjoy!**

******Elena**

When Stefan walked in I couldn't believe my eyes. What is he doing here? I gave him a look of wonder and question.

He leaned closer to me and said, "Since you couldn't hang out with me today I decided to come and hang out with you." I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I looked away and saw the Peter and Daniel whispering to each other.

I had to strain my ears to hear what they were saying. They were saying things like: He's not smart enough to join. He's only here to get with Elena.

I felt the need to defend Stefan because Stefan may not look smart but when were in class he's always has his hand raised. And he gets to scores on the tests.

I ignored them the best I could and tried to put all my attention on what Mrs. Rodriguez was saying.

Having Stefan there made more things fun. We were separated into groups of four so it was Stefan, Angel, Jose and myself in one group and Peter, Daniel, Tiffany and Alex in the other group.

At the end of the game we were tied so we went into a final death match to see who will win. We took a vote and sent our best player out there I voted Alex but unanimously I ended up being the one who got sent to the board. From the other team it was Peter.

I really wanted to win now to sort of show him and Daniel that weren't not as dumb as they think we are.

The question,"(ln(1-x)- sin x)/1 - cos^2 x)" Peter put a lot of time into his answer and I hadn't even started to solve the problem. When he answered with one I thought they game was over but Mrs. Rodriguez said that his answer was incorrect and that left all the pressure on me.

We had just learned about this last quarter but I couldn't remember what it was then it clicked.

I whispered my answer to myself to make sure that I knew what I was saying then I looked towards her and shouted, "The limit does not exist!"

I got it right and we won. I shook the Peters hand and the rest of their hands before I ran towards my team and gave everyone high fives. I have Stefan a high five but he pulled me into a hug.

At first I stiffened then I started to relax into the hug. "I knew you could do it." Stefan whispered into my ear and pulled out of the hug to go hi five and shake everyone's hand.

Me and Stefan stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave before we left ourselves.

We were walking down the hall towards my locker. I was telling Stefan about the guys not thinking he wasn't smart enough to participate.

"What they think of him doesn't matter. He just wanted to try out to show himself and the others that he's not just looks and sports that he's something more." He told me and from that moment I saw Stefan in a different light.

I knew Stefan didn't care much for popularity he just wanted to be where he felt he belonged.

"So Elena do you want to go get dinner at The Grill?" He asked he was scratching the back of his neck. I guess that was his tell that he was nervous.

"Umm.." I say looking down at my 10dollar watch. It was four fifteen. "Sure but I have to go home and change first." We were in front of my locker now and I was fidgeting with the lock.

"Of course. I'll pick you up from your house say around 7? Do you need a ride home?" I was relieved when he asked if I needed a ride because Bonnie usually give me a ride but she already left.

The ride home is filled with small talk and small stories of him and Lexi when they went to the community pool and she dared him to jump in the deep end so he was forced to either learn how to swim or drown.

He also told me how he and Lexi have web through a lot and how they were made fun of for being friends , but he didn't worry much about it because one true friend is worth more than a hundred fake ones.

We finally reach my house and he walks me to my door before reminding me that he'll be back soon.

I saw a quick hi to Jenna and Jeremy before running upstairs to find a sensible outfit for tonight.

The past few days have been great there was no Rebekah to discourage me from what my feelings for Stefan are.

I can feel myself getting attached and I think we're both ready to take it to the next level.

"So Elena I was wondering..." We were standing in front of my third period that I have with Rebekah but i hadn't seen her all day so I figured she wasn't coming today.

He was scratching the back of his neck telling me he was nervous about what he was going to ask me. I was twirling my hair flirtatiously in between my fingers as he had me held up against the wall outside of class.

"Will you...?" This is it he's going to ask the words that I wanted him to say.

"If you'll be my girl-" he doesn't get to finish because we hear someone yelling his name from the end of the hall.

I don't even have to turn to see who it is I'd know that annoying British voice anywhere.

I cautiously turned towards where the voice was coming from and I see her in full speed running in her three inch heels,with her hair bouncing around we shoulders and her arms spread out.

She pushing everyone out of her way as she heads our way. She jumps into Stefan's arms that were by his sides and are now around her.

He's spinning her around and is giving me a look that says help-me. When he spins her around again. Her look falls on me as she glares at me.

At what feels like forever be puts her down. The warning bell rings warning us that we better get to class.

She puts a finger on Stefan before she seductively whispers, "We'll catch up later." I can't hold back rolling my eyes when she says this and walks into class not even bothering to look my way.

Stefan leans forward and grabs a hold of my hands and pulls me close to him before telling me we'll continue this during study hall.

That's next period then lunch. I walk into class and as I take my seat I stare at the clock and wait for it to move faster.

Through class I ignored the nasty glares Rebekah and her minions give me. Their catching her up on what she missed and how me and Stefan have got closer.

As soon as the bell rings I try to make out of the room before anyone else but they 'witches' and the 'she devil' cornered me.

We went through the usual threats to stay away from Stefan I got used to her threats but since she came back from England she's got meaner if possible.

I was crying because she called me worthless and a waste of space she would have broken my glasses to if I didn't put them in my sweater pocket.

I'm in the bathroom washing my face and bother bells have rung but since I have study hall it wouldn't be a big deal but I just blew off Stefan.

******Stefan**

There's only twenty minutes left for this period were in the library and Elena still hasn't shown up. I'm about to get up and go search for her when she walks in and her eyes look like she's been crying.

When I try to ask her what's wrong she changes the subject and when I ask her if its something someone did to her she slowly nods her head, but she won't tell me who it is.

The library has cleared out and everyone has gone to lunch. It's left with me Elena and the librarian Mrs. Higgins.

I want to ask her before anyone walks in and interrupts me. I want his girl to be my girl but every time I look into those big brown doe eyes I get weak in the knees and lose my train of thought.

I feel like superman and Elena is my kryptonite. It takes me a few minutes before I muster the courage to ask her the one question that's been on y min all day.

She has her head down and she's lost in the book (They Cage the Animals at Night).

I clear my throat and whisper her name. She bookmarks her page and looks me straight in the eyes to show I have her attention but when she does this I can't concentrate I'm losing some of my confidence.

I start looking around the room as I begin.

"So Elena... About what I wanted to ask you earlier." I can feel my hand wanting to reach the end of my hair on the back of my neck and scratch it but I try my best to resist the urge to do it.

"Yes!" I can she has a hopeful smile from the corner of my eye. I keep looking around until my eyes fall on hers.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I shut my eyes tight for fear of rejection.

"Yes!" I open my eyes and she looks even more beautiful now that she's my girlfriend.

We walk hand in hand towards the cafeteria but we let o when we have to carry or lunch.

Everyone that's of the schools decathlon team is sitting at one table. Bonnie's not here today and Caroline is sitting with Klaus and them. I know Elena doesn't get along with Rebekah so we decide to sit with the team.

I decided to be the alternate for the team but the guys thought it would be a good idea keeping it on the down low. They didn't tell me why so I just web along with them.

Were just laughing and messing around with each other when all of a sudden they all went quiet. I look around to see why and I see Rebekah came over with a look of disgust.

"Stefan don't hang out with the losers." She said pointing to Alex and Tiffany. I was utterly shocked that would say something like that. I knew Rebekah had something against Elena and vice versa but I didn't think she was a bitch to everyone.

"You're right I don't want to hang out with those losers." She had a smug look on her face. "So I'm going to stay right here with my friends." Her smug smile faltered and then she glared at me.

Everyone's face were full of shock and their mouths were hanging open. I just shook my head and said, "So when the first match?"

******A/n: There's some Stelena more to come. Not much drama but just wait. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen let me know and ill add it in. What do you think of Rebekah's little comment? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Homecoming Match Part one**

******A/n: Sorry for the super long wait! Sorry a million time + infinity and beyond. So here it is the 2nd to final chapter hope it's to your liking. Please Review! I made it long to make up for the last chapters that weren't so long. Oh! Sorry for the wait again!**

******Stefan**

I drove over to Elena's house when I was done hanging out with Damon. He's been distant since the accident but slowly, slowly he started opening up to me.

We're going onto two months since the accident. He closed me out completely the first week. Then we had some what of a heart to heart.

We would reminisce on some old memories and some new ones that we've made. I told him how I was so nervous about asking Elena out and it was weird because he didn't make fun of me or call me chicken he just sat there listen and when I was done he congratulated me on getting the girl.

He started telling me how he met someone as well her name is Rose she's a redhead with wild curly hair. He seemed to really like her. I can tell just by the way he talks about her.

Even at the mention of her name he can help the smile that forms on his face or the gleam in his eyes. I'm happy for my brother he's never been serious about a girl. They were always a fling for him but its nice to see him settled down with one woman.

I reached Elena's house and parked in her driveway next to her aunt Jenna's car. I like her aunt Jenna she's the aunt everyone wants. She lets me stay until late hours and that day they were going to order in but I offered to make dinner. I think I won her over with my cooking.

I slowly made my way to the door trying not seem like in a rush to see my amazing girlfriend. Elena and I had been dating for about two days now but when in with her time freezes and at the same time it speeds up.

When in with her it's like time doesn't exist everything is just natural like it was meant to be. Time speeds up because it feels like we've known each other all our lives. We talk about simple things like favorite food, color etc., etc. but we also talk about deeper things like our parents and our friendships.

Other than Lexi and of course Damon no one knows what happened to my parents and how it had a huge impact on me . Yeah I may look like I'm over it on the outside but not a day, second, minute goes by that I don't wait to see them one more time.

When they first were gone I was desperately in denial. I would wait on our stairs in our old house waiting for them to walk through the door and hug me and my mom tuck me into bed. I would stay there for hours sometimes I even fell asleep on the stairs and when I'd wake up in my bed I would think thank they brought me to bed so I would quickly rush out of bed in search of them but like always they weren't there and Damon was the one to bring me to bed.

I reach the door and lightly knock on it three time before I her little footsteps coming toward the door.

Jeremy answers the door. "Hey, Jer is your sister home." I ask as he moves back a little to let me in.

He hold his elbow in his left palm while with his right hand he strokes his imaginary beard.

"Can you describe this person please?" He says pretending like he doesn't know who i'm talking about so I play along.

"Her name is Elena. She lives her, she's 5'6, really beautiful wears glasses and has the cutest laugh ever especially when you make her laugh really hard she kind of snorts. She has tanned skin, pin straight hair that falls over her shoulder the right way." I explain. He keeps looking at me like he doesn't know who I'm talking about and then I remember I missed an important detail.

"She's also your sister." At this he drops his hands to his side before raising them in the air gesturing like he's saying finally.

"She's still asleep, but you can wait with me. Do you want to play Mortal Combat with me?" He has this hopeful look in his eyes.

Jeremy doesn't have any guy time because he lives with two girls and him being the only boy he doesn't do much guy time.

I agree and we head towards the living room and sit down on the couch. He hands me a controller and the battle begins.

We've been playing for about two hours now. Sometimes he beats me and sometimes I beat him. I don't intentionally let him won at first I did and he knew this so he told me don't go easy on him so from then on I didn't. He was good at this game I had to give him props for that.

Two hours and Elena still wasn't awake I was about to go get her out of bed tales when I turned around and saw her leaning against the door frame.

******Elena**

When I woke up I heard voice down stairs and they weren't aunt Jenna's it was too manly.

When I got down to the middle of the steps I heard Jeremy and Stefan playing video games apparently Stefan was beating Jeremy but Jeremy was making a come back.

I was going to continue walking down the stairs when I saw what I was wearing. I was still in my PJ's. I quickly ran back upstairs but making sure I was quiet I didn't want them knowing I was awake yet.

I jumped in the shower when I was out I brushed my teeth and let my hair to naturally dry.

I went to my closet at picked out a pair of yoga pants and a plain grey t-shirt. I put my glasses on. My hair still wasn't fully dry but it didn't mind I likes they way it formed light waves.

When I thought I looked acceptable enough I went downstairs to greet Stefan. He was still playing with Jeremy they were having male bonding time and I knew Jeremy needed a roll model in his life and if it was going to be Stefan I didn't want to ruin that for him.

So I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen door. I had been observing from afar. I kept quiet not wanting to disturb them that is until Stefan spotted me.

I gave him a shy smile, he smiled back at me before turning back towards the game he was in the middle of.

I gave him a shy smile, he smiled back at me before turning back towards the game he was in the middle of.

I pushed myself off the door and slowly made my way towards them.

Stefan was playing with the controller and focusing on the game.

I lifted up his arms with his hands and slipped under arms and his hands still hardly pressing the controller.

His head kept trying to dodge his arms when I lifted them up. I lightly placed myself in his lap and he left out a comfortable sigh.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as I watched him okay with Jeremy. I love playing video games but right now I was bored out of my mind with them right now.

I was lifted my head off I Stefan and turned to the screen and saw that Jeremy was in the lead and Stefan was close behind. He kept moving in his seat as if the game was real and he was actually dodging the Samurai sword coming his way.

It was last and I saw that Stefan was about to win because the words_Knock Out_come onto the screen and I knew it was the end.

"Yes!" Stefan cried out jumping up from the couch and wrapping his arms around me. I just laughed at along with him.

He was a good sport and tried to put me down so he can shake hands with my brother but I kept my hold around his neck and he moved around me.

With Rebekah gone I've grown more confident around him. Like I would kiss him in the halls on our way to class and have small make out sessions at lunch.

I still make time for Bonnie, Caroline and Robby though Caroline is sometimes in her own world with Klaus. But I don't mind because he makes her happy and Tyler well him and Vicki are having problems of sorts.

I also get many glares from girls and I know Britney, Brianna and Bianca have told about all the hints that happened while she was out.

My confidence falters when she's around but then I look around for Stefan when he's not with me which isn't that often because we have most of our classes together.

When he is with me and I see her glaring at me I squeeze Stefan's hand and he squeezes mine back in reassurance that he's there and when he does this I feel safe.

I started kissing Stefan's cheek and left small kisses towards kiss luscious lips that are like a drug to me. When I reached them it was just plain and simple kisses.

I was sitting sideways in his lap with my hands still around his neck his hands put the controller to the side and he wrapped one around me and with the other he started tickling me with.

He knew I was very much ticklish I gasped and I had to pull away from him. But he had a strong hold on me that I couldn't leave.

We were on the floor and he was on top of me tickling me. I pleaded for him to stop with the threat that I was going to pee on myself. But he wouldn't stop.

I sat up when he let me go a little and I took this opportunity to kiss him hard that knocked the air out of him and myself.

He pulled me closer to him so I was straddling him in his lap I let out a silent moan. I was too into the kiss that I felt like the world around us was one and we drifted in our own universe, where it was just me and Stefan.

That is until some little boy had to burst my bubble and bring me back to our universe.

"Can you guys get a room?" Jeremy said I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was disgusted. I slowly pulled away from Stefan but it was hard because my bottom lip was caught in between his teeth.

I leaned in again give him one last kiss before getting off of him apologizing to Jeremy and running up to my room with Stefan right on my heels.

When we got in my room and I shy the door I didn't waste anytime to continue or heated make out session that we were having in the living room.

Stefan's hands never left my waist they didn't go any lower than that or higher than the small on my back.

Stefan and I had agreed when during the first week of us dating that we wanted to take things slow it was his idea. I agreed and since then when things get really heated he pulls away or slows things down which I'm grateful for.

Like right now things were getting pretty heated and he didn't move his hands from my waist. Our kisses went from hungry and hurry to soft and passionate.

Then we stopped completely. Right now where we're talking about first kisses.

"So Danny C. was my first kiss. It happened when they were playing that stupid game 'catchy kiss." He gave me a perplexed look as if I was speaking another language.

"Catchy kiss is when a guy comes up to a girl they like and give them a kiss." I waited to see if he understood now, when he did I continued.

"I never had my first kiss and I especially didn't want it to happened during some stupid game. When he got what he wanted it was like I didn't exist. He ignored me, when I tried to go up to talk to him I notice he would see me coming and quickly run away."

******Stefan**

"Eventually he moved to Kansas and I never talked to him again." That sucked Elena's first kiss was during some stupid game and the kid didn't even have the decency to talk to her.

I started tell her about my first kiss and it played in my head like a movie.

_Flashback:_

_Lexi and I were sitting outside the frozen yogurt shop 'Quick Freeze'. We would go her whenever one of us had a bad day._

_It was a week until school started and Lexi was bummed because Cassidy (some blonde chick that was in the same class as us) made fun of we for not being kissed before she entered junior high._

_I hated to see her sad so I brought her here because I knew it would cheer her up. It was starting to cheer her up until Cassidy walked in with Jacob her boyfriend, and she just had to make out with him in front of us._

_I took Lexi's hand and took her back to my house. Damon was still at school and dad was at work so my mom was the only one home._

_We said greeted my mom then went into the living room to watch some movies. I let her pick the movie while I went to the kitchen to get the afternoon snacks that my mom had laid out for us._

_When I came back the words She's the Man came onto the screen. I internally groaned. I reminded myself that this was for Lexi and if he wanted to watch this movie we will._

_We got to the part where they were at the carnival and Duke and Justin were fighting because Duke was kissing Viola._

_I hate to admit this movie was entertaining. That's when the idea popped into my head, I'll be her first kiss and that way we both get it over with._

_I told her about my idea and at first she thought I was joking because best friends don't kiss. Then I explained to her how it would be better to have her best friend that cares about her the had some squeeze ball guy do it._

_She agreed and we didn't know what we were suppose to do so we leaned in slowly and I placed a small kiss on her lips._

_We stayed like that for about five seconds till we pulled apart and agreed that we will need do they again. At least now we didn't have to worry about first kisses._

When I came out of the flashback I have a smile on my face those are one of the great memories that I have with my best friend that I miss like crazy. I turn to look at Elena and she has this goofy grin on her face. "What?" I ask sitting up right not knowing why she has this smile on her face.

"Nothing." She says shaking her head shaking on her blanket that she still laying down on. "Just your story is cute. I find it cute that your best friend was your first kiss, and I can imagine the face you made when you were weirded out by it." She says in the most adorable voice.

"Uh. I don't want to study." I groan out letting myself fall back onto the bed. We have an upcoming match next week and from what Elena's been telling me was that this school was really good.

"I know me either but, it has to he done." Elena says getting off her bed and extending her hands out to help me of the bed. I put up a fight because I don't want to get up.

Her glasses are falling off her face and her hair is sticking up. She takes little stops here and there to lift up her glasses or move her hair out of her face.

I give in when I think I'm done finding it cute to see her struggling to get me up. She put up a good fight.

She was spread out on her king size bed with her white blanket. She let her hair down and its sores all over her blanket.

I was sitting at her desk on the other side of the room. I was quizzing her and she was quizzing me.

I didn't know we had been studying for so long until we heard Jenna yell that dinner was ready.

"Finally. I'm starving." Elena said throwing her book and flashcards on the other side of her bed. I laughed at her actions.

We had reached halfway down the stairs when she stopped dead in we tracks.

"You're staying for dinner right?" She asked turning around so she can face me. I walked down the steps so I was only on step above her.

"I wouldn't miss it. I just have to call Damon and let him know that I'm staying here for dinner." She walks towards the kitchen and I sit down at the stairs taking out my phone getting ready to call Damon when I see a text from Rebekah.

'Hey Stef! Wanna catch a late movie? ;)' the message read. I quickly replied with, ' No sorry maybe next time.'

I didn't bother telling her that I was with Elena I saw the way Rebekah acted around Elena around school she would make snarky company's to bring Elena's feelings down.

Elena was the same way I don't know what's the deal with those two. I called Damon immediately after send that text. He answered like in the fifth ring.

"Hey little bro what's up?" He sound like he was busy I can hear utensils hitting the plate.

"I'll make it quick I can tell you're busy."

"Yeah Rose came over and she brought dinner." I can hear the smile on his face.

"We'll I'm going to stay over at Elena's for dinner."

"Okay, that's cool. I have to go Rose is getting dessert." I cringe at they way he said dessert.

"Ew.. Okay bye." I quickly hung up before he can say anything else.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone was already seated. I walked I've to Elena gave her a kiss on the cheek then took my seat across from her.

It's was mostly small talk but talk none the less. We talked about our childhood. Elena started getting a little teary eye at the mention of her parents, so I switched seats with Jeremy and was no sitting next to Elena.

"So Stefan Elena tells me that you live with your brother." She says twirling the spaghetti on her spoon before placing it in her mouth.

I grabbed beget hand under the table and she giggled. I smiled when I heard her little giggle.

"Yea I do. He's a great brother and if I had the option to trade him in for someone else I'd think about but I wouldn't do it, because no matter how many cons there are the pros will always overcome them." I can feel Elena squeeze my hand under the table. So I squeezed back.

We had reached the end of dinner I had offered to help wash dishes but Jenna said 'no' she got it.

Elena walked me out and she closed the door behind us.

"I had a great time with-" I said turning around but I didn't get to finish my sentence because I Elena's lips were smashed into mine.

I was surprised at first because she never took control when we kissed but I'm liking this new side of her . I quickly kissed her back with as much force we were standing in front of the door but we slowly made our way to the side of the house where we can't be seen.

I was about to turn it around so it was Elena's back pressed against the wall when we heard voices.

"Elena!" The voice called out she pulled away from the kiss but I didn't want it to end so I trailed kisses along her jaw until I reached her neck.

"Yeah ... give... Me.. A... second." She stuttered out because her voice kept getting caught in her throat. I slowly kissed, licked and but we neck.

"I have to go." She said with her lips now on mine. She said not bothering to stop.

"Yea me too." I said not bothering from moving my hands from around her waist.

"Elena." The voice came again and we both groaned. "Coming Jer." Elena shouted back.

"Okay Stefan. I really. Have to. Go this time." She place small kisses on my lips. We pulled apart and I have her one more kiss before heading home.

"Hi Rose, Damon." I said walking in waving at them then walking straight upstairs and going to take a shower.

When I finished my shower it was late . I put on some sweats and went straight to bed.

_The next day_

I walked in the kitchen to find Rose making breakfast.

"Hey Stefan I made you down breakfast it's on the table."

"Thanks." I said walking towards the table. I was in the middle of eating bacon until I felt my breakfast coming up.

Damon walked in with nothing but his boxers on and slapped Roses butt. At the moment I felt my pancakes and eggs from just minutes ago coming up my throat. "I have to get out of here." I mumbled to no one in particular.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough . I tripped over myself, ran into everything just trying to get out of the house fast enough.

When I get to school that disgusted look on my face is immediately gone when I see the on face that brightens my day whenever.

******Elena**

The day was going great my morning statuettes out great. I saw Stefan and he picked me up and was spinning me around on the hallway. When I asked him what that was for he just replied with 'Just because I love you.'

He almost dropped me when those three words left his mouth. He had a look of worry he slowly let me down and ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. No. I do mean that but I think I said it too soon and now I just messed this all up. You probably think I'm crazy for saying it so soon. I mean we've been dating for a while but I wanted the time-" Stefan was babbling so I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

"Stefan. Stop talking I love you too." I kissed him again then the bell rang. We walked to class together web in the class we had with Rebekah he barely paid any attention to her.

Mrs. Rodriguez got me out of fourth period so I can help Tiffany and Peter hang up posters for the upcoming match.

While I was putting up posters I had seen that the school was also promoting homecoming.

Homecoming was the same week as the decathlon but it was the day after. Many thoughts about it ran through my head but the main one that stuck out was 'Now that I have a boyfriend will I go to homecoming with him.'

Stefan never mentioned homecoming to me before but I guess now with all these flyers hanging around school the idea will form in that cute little head of his.

"Hey four-eyes!" Someone shouted from down the hall. I flinches when I heard the familiar voice shout a less clever insult towards me. I turned around and found myself face to face with Rebekah. "Are you wearing makeup you look very nice today."

'The sarcasm is strong with this one.' I thought to myself before the posters were torn out my hands and thrown to the ground with me following. I was pushed by one of Rebekah's faithful minions.

"Eyy! She was talkin' to you! Are you death or something?" Bianca spat at me.

"I think you mean deaf." I muttered quietly just loud enough for at least someone to hear.

"What?" Rebekah asked with the look of confusion, anger, and shock written all over her face.

"She said death, as in loss of a life, but what I think she meant was deaf, as in lack of hearing." I whispered holding my breath for whatever came next.

I was just hoping that they would be to confused by the little grammar lesson to continue bullying me. But when did anything dealing with Rebekah go my way.

"Leave her alone." I heard Tiffany shout from across the hall she was walking down with Peter. The hall was mainly filled with lockers so there weren't any class room near by for them to notice us.

"What did you say to me geek." Rebekah said extremely close to Tiffany fists forming at her sides.

"I said leave her alone or do you need me spell it out for you." I was shocked I didn't know Tiffany had it in her to stand up for me against Rebekah.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see what comes next. I heard heels clicking down the hall and I shut my eyes tighter not wanting to see what Rebekah might of done to Tiffany.

When I opened my eyes I expected a bloody Tiffany but she was cleaned I looked at myself and I was clean well except from the dirt I got from being pushed on the floor.

I got up off the floor and dusted myself off. "Good thing she left I don't think I had it in me to tell her off again." She said.

I looked over at Peter who had a smile like the Cheshire Cat. He handed me my glasses that had fallen off when I was pushed.

"Thanks you Tiffany!" I pulled her in for a bear hug, which gladly she returned.

"Us geeks got to stick together." We all laughed and went on with putting posters up as if the little mishap with Rebekah never happened.

It was finally the end of the day only two more days and it's the weekend and I couldn't wait. I didn't have anything planned I just wanted to sleep in and finish reading my book 'They Cage the Animals at Night'.

Stefan was going back to Chicago with Damon to visit Lexi and his parents. So that gave me time to myself.

******Stefan (time jump to Friday night)**

Damon and I had finished packing a few things for our trip back to Chicago I was so excited to be able to see Lexi again. I hadn't had much time to talk to

Elena came over to say bye. She's been here since we got out of school. She helped me back my backpack and then we just sat around watching t.v. or taking a walk along the property.

We were dropping Elena off at home because it was in our way to Chicago.

I walked Elena to her door and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. I promised her that I would text her when I get there no matter what time it was.

We made it to Chicago the next morning. Damon and I would switch off so we can sleep while the other drives.

We made it back to our home here. We decided not to sell it because it held too many memories and if we wanted to get away we'd have a place to come home to.

There was a note on the front door that said there was a surprise for me upstairs. I didn't know what to expect because it can be some sick joke.

I quickly texted Elena, "Hey I got here safely. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

She quickly replied with, " Good to hear. Have a great time. See you when you get back. I love you too." Then I put my phone back in my pocket.

I searched through all the rooms with caution. I reached the final room upstairs which was my bedroom.

I slowly opened the door and I saw balloons, a banner that said 'Welcome back Stefan!' and my blonde best friend laid out on my bed. She's wearing a plain white blouse, Levi's shorts and white converse with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Lexi." I whispered whole shaking her. She didn't budge, so I shook her harder. "Lexi!" She sprung it of bed and had her arms up and balled up onto fist ready to face her attacker.

I moved my hands up in defense and took two steps back.

"Stefan! You know better than to scare me." Lexi shouted knocking the air out of me with her bear hug.

"I returned the hug with as much force until we both felt like we were going to pass out from lack of air. I realized her then hugged her in a less powerful hug. "I missed you Lex." I whispered into her hair feeling like I can't hold anything in anymore.

When I entered the house it was like I was going back in time and reliving the times I had with my parents. I could imagine my mom making dessert and my dad sitting in his favorite chair reading the news paper . While Damon and I were playing football in the backyard.

I felt the tears spilling out and onto lexis white blouse. She didn't mind though she just held me closer.

I pulled away after a while. "Sorry. I ruined your pretty white blouse." I told her seeing the stains my years left.

"Don't worry about it. I was planning on getting rid of this shirt anyways." She said making me feel better.

After we catch up a little in what's been going on with school and things like that I started telling her about Elena.

"Elena's, beautiful, smart, funny it's like when I'm around her it's like time stops around us. We're in our own world where nothing can go wrong. We don't need to impress anyone were just ourselves foolish, simple and loving. When I'm not around her I feel like I can't wait till I see her again. She's filled with life and laughter. Oh! Her laugh it makes you laugh and when you make her laugh hard enough she snorts and it's the cutest thing." I can feel the little gleam in my eyes that's there when I'm around or talking about Elena.

"You really like this girl. I must meet this girl that's got you in love. Do you have a picture of her?" I pull out my phone and show her a picture of Elena that I took of her when she was laughing with Robert and Bonnie.

"She is beautiful. You've got yourself a keeper Stefan." I just smile bashfully and mumble a thank you.

"So enough about this what is the first thing on the agenda." Lexi and I had made up a list of things we wanted to do when I came to visit. We set it up a week before I left.

We didn't write many things because I was only going to be here for such a short time luckily for me Damon had to meet some investors here so I came along.

"We'll we have paintball, hanging at the park, party, go to the skate park, yogurt... Oh there's a new club that opened downtown you in."

"Yeah! Let's go hit up the yogurt shop then the park, then the club." I said with hope in my voice.

"Sounds like a plan and if we leave right now we can catch Rachel at the end of her shift." She glanced at her phone and I looked at my watch and saw it was 4 o'clock. I can believe we've been up in my room just talking.

Damon had left a while ago to go get ready for the meeting. "Rachel still works there I'd of thought she would of had a different job by now. She always talked about she hated it there."

"We'll she tried to quit once but no one else would hire her so she had to beg the manager for her job back. It's sad actually" I text and left a note for Damon saying that I was going out with Lexi and that I'd be back later.

We walked out the house and I made sure to lock up before making my way towards her 1967 black with a red stripe Mustang.

With Lexi driving I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest it's raving a mile a second. We made it to Quick Freeze in like no time. I was surprised we didn't get pulled over when we past by the police station going 60 in a 25 mph zone.

When we entered just as Lexi said Rachel was behind the counter taking someone's order. She still hadn't seen us and when we reached the register with our yogurt she had her back towards us.

"Just place it on the scale and I'll ring you up. Just a sec." She said preoccupied with whatever was in front of her.

"Okay that will be... Stefan." She said shocked.

"In the flesh." I said motioning from myself head to toe. She moved from the back and hugged me.

"Hey! How have you been?" I asked her when we pulled apart.

"I've been good. You know Eder high hasn't been the same without you. The football team hasn't done as well when you were here." She told me ushering us to a table by the window.

"The team is good but they just need a good leader." We just sat down but she had to go clock out so Lexi and I started eating our yogurt hers was strawberry and filled with everything they had of chocolate and mines was New York cheesecake and strawberry mixed and had a bunch of gummy bears.

When Rachel came back she brought her own spoon and started eating out of our bowls.

"Oh please help yourself." Lexi's sarcastic comment went unnoticed by Rachel because she just continued stuffing her face with Lexi's yogurt.

"Don't worry I'll share mines with you." I passed over my cup to her and she was grateful I always knew gummy bears were her favorite but she got all chocolate because her favorite flavor strawberry didn't go with gummy bears.

I once tried to tell her that the fun in making your own yogurt was that it's not supposed to go together but she for her everything must match.

I looked at her and I didn't even notice that her outfit she was wearing matched perfectly.

When we finished we all walked to the park that was a block away. Lexi left her car parked there and we walked. I saw a few familiar faces and greeted them with a friendly hello.

When we go to the par not was empty people seemed to have already left due to the darkness overtaking the light.

We apart immediately ran to the swings. We had went down the slide and challenged who can hold job the monkey bars, we were too tall for the. So we had to be on our knees.

When the fun was over and it's was now darn out we went our separate ways. Lexi drove me home and then went home.

I walked in and Damon was on his computer sitting at the dining table.

"Dinner is in the microwave if you're hungry." He said looking between his screen and me.

I walked away from the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. "No I'm good Lexi and I already had dessert. You know I ruined my dinner." I joked with him. He let out a small chuckle.

He closed his laptop and gave me his attention. I didn't really know what he wanted me to tell him so I just explained how me and Lexi met up with Rachel in and we saw a few familiar faces.

"So how was your meeting with the investors?" I asked truly interested in what he had to say.

"It went well. They said that they were going to talk it over a little more before making any decisions, but I think they will be joining us."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"Yes, yes I am. We'll we better get some sleep you know tomorrow's our last day here." He pressed his fingers on my shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders heading to my room.

The next day Lexi and I finished everything on our list and now we were saying our goodbyes.

"Bye Lexi I'm going to miss you, but it was good seeing you. Next break you have to come to the boarding house." I hugged her until I felt like my arms were going to fall off.

"Don't worry. I'll go over there and we will still keep in touch. I'm going to miss you you're like the brother in never had but more." She said as we released from the hug.

I was in the front seat along with Damon. She knocked on the window so I rolled it down.

"Make sure to keep Elena close she sounds like a special girl."

"She is. Don't worry when you come over I'll introduce you guys." She patted the car as if to tell us it was clear to leave.

"Take good care of him Damon and take care of yourself." After that we hit the road. Just like last time we switched off who's turn it was to drive. we had stopped at a small 24 hour diner on the way home.

It was 6 a.m Monday morning when we got home I was the one driving and I was extremely tired.I was glad we didn't have school today thanks to it being. Teacher preparation day. Instead of sleeping when we switched off i took in the sights mainly just thinking of how I wanted to ask Elena to homecoming. I've looked up on google and thousands of cliche ways came up. I want to be original.

I texted Elena that I was home even though it was early and she was probably still sleeping. I took my backpack off the car and relished in the view in front of me. This place that I now called home. My heart is here but its not fully here, I think i still left some part of it back in Chicago with Lexi and our old house.

I was starting to get more accustomed to this one because my life is now here and now with Elena and the friends I've made here it's more comfortable. I walked upstairs and down towards the end of the hall where my rooms located.

I walked in and everything was the same it was like I never left. I saw my bed and it was calling me, inviting me to come a rest my head and tired body on it.

I dropped my backpack and took off my shoes and jumped into bed under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

******Elena**

With Stefan not here it left my schedule wide open. During the weekend I hung out with Robert, Bonnie and Caroline.

We did our usual things hung out at each others houses, the Grill, sleepovers and mani pedis. Robert decided to skip the mani/ pedis but we didn't mind. Bonnie and Caroline talked about homecoming coming up.

Yesterday all day that's all we did was go dress shopping. Caroline got a stunning strapless short navy blue dress with silver sparkles on the belt and a pair of matching silver heels. She decide to wait on the accessories.

Bonnie chose a white one shoulder strap dress that went above her knees and were mid thigh the lower half of the dress was thin and it flows. It had a white center with a small design on the left side. She got the matching bracelet and earrings.

I had a hard time trying to find the perfect dress. The stores that we went to the dresses weren't to my liking.

We came across and old vintage store out way home. We went in and fooled around with the vintage clothing and other accessories.

When we decide to get down to business we found several different dresses. They girls and Robert helped me pick out a few dresses and shooed me to the small dressing room to the back if the store.

I had tried in over twenty dresses. I didn't even know why we were buying dresses now we don't have any dates. Robert had offered to be my date is Stefan didn't have the guts to ask me.

I thought all hope was lost on finding a dress when I came across a golden black laces dress with a golden middle material strap that ties on the back.

Today is Monday and it's the day Stefan's back. I'm in my room trying to sleep when my phone goes off and Jeremy is running around the house yelling he's superman.

"Lena, Lena wake up." Jeremy jumped in the bed and started shaking me awake. I just turn over and through my white blanket over my head and putting myself deeper into the bed.

"No Jer. My bed is too comfortable."

I mumble to him.

"Fine then Lena move over." I lower the blankets and look at him with furrowed brows and a questionable look on his face.

He crawls over to me and gets under the covers with me and tosses them over both of our heads.

"Hi Elena."

"Hi Jeremy. How are you this morning."

"I'm okay. Ain't Jenna said we can have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." He says with excitement and he's all jittery.

"We'll then what are we doing in bed when their pancakes to be eaten?" I know how much Jeremy loves chocolate chip pancakes so it surprises me that he's still here in bed with me.

"I was trying to get you out of bed but, but you didn't want to come so I jumped into bed with you." He said in the sweetest tone.

"Let's go!" I shout at him trying to get the covers off of me and him but it was like they were having a hold on us.

When we got our of the tight hold from under the covers. I grab my phone off the side table and rush along with Jeremy downstairs.

The aroma of pancakes and eggs and bacon fill the kitchen and dining room.

"Morning Jenna. You seem to be in a good mood." I as has me and Jeremy walk into the dining room where everything is already set up.

"So Stefan is coming back today." She says putting a piece of bacon and giving me a curious look.

I know Jenna likes Stefan. She doesn't hide it.

"Yes he does I can't wait to see him. He is supposed to text me when he gets home." I check my phone if he got here early in the morning.

It's like the universe knows that I was waiting because when I look at my phone there is a text from Stefan.

I squeal loudly and scare Jeremy. After I apologize and tell Jenny that it was Stefan. I run upstairs to go get ready.

I take a shower and go through my closet for something to wear. I put on some burgundy jeggings, a loose white blouse, jean jacket, white, a brown bracelet that wraps around my arm four times, my glasses and a pair of white converse. I left my hair the way it is with just a little bit wavy.

I grabbed my brown bag and took the car to Stefan's house. I arrived their twenty minutes later.

I knocked on the door and Stefan's brother Damon answered. I've never officially met Damon I just heard what Stefan told me about him.

"Hi. Is Stefan home."

"Yes he is and may I ask who you are?" He questions me.

"Of course I'm Elena. Stefan's girlfriend." I get chills down my spine and butterfly when I said girlfriend.

"Elena. I should of known Stefan talks about you a lot. Well on the days I see him. Please come in."

"What do you mean?" I wonder my thoughts out loud.

"Well Stefan is either at school or studying up in his room or keeping beautiful company." I blush involuntary at his compliment.

We walk towards what I presume is the living room. I sit down on the couch and he sits in a chair across from me.

"So Elena how long have you and my brother been together." He asks pouring himself a drink this early in the morning.

"Almost two months." I tell him happily.

We just talk about random things. I learned a few things about Damon that Stefan didn't tell me when we talked about our family like;

Damon works for Joey's investments, he's a big drinker and he always wanted to be a chef but he can't cook.

I guess we were laughing loudly because we woke up Stefan. He walked in with bed hair and without a shirt on.

I couldn't talk my eyes off of him. He was like a model out of a magazine his chiseled tone body he looks like he belongs in the roman era. He had a six pack that was to die for. Now I know what he's been hiding under his shirts.

I knew he worked out but I didn't know he was this good looking. My jaw was hanging open that I can feel the drool coming out of my mouth.

I freaked out when I felt a hand wiping my face.

"Calm down I was just wiping the drool off your face." Damon said laughing loud not bother to hide that he was laughing at me.

I can feel my cheeks turning as red as a tomato. Stefan walked over and hugged which made the situation worse.

I hid my face in his toned chest but not to much to break my glasses.

"I see she was keeping you company Damon." I can hear Stefan tell Damon. He pulls out of the hug and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"How about Damon keeps you company for a little longer while I go get dressed?" I just nod my head glad that I feel like I can breathe again.

Stefan left upstairs and I could help but stare at his back. When he was out of view I went back to my seat and hid my face in the couch pillow because Damon was raising his eyebrows at me.

It was now the afternoon and Damon had to go to work. I walked around their ginormous house look at all the paintings on the walls admiring the antiques all around.

I was looking at a family photo that was on the table that had Stefan and his mom with big smiles. He was on her back and she had her arms around his legs.

This photo reminded me of all the fun times I had with them. I must have been into deep thought when I heard Stefan's voice behind me.

"I was seven when that picture was taken. It was a few years still before she died." I can hear the heart in his voice but when I look into his eyes I see the joy as he remembers that day.

"I bet you miss them a lot. I know I miss mine." After I said that everything went quiet. There was tension in the air.

I decided to change the subject into a lighter mood. "How about you tell me about your trip and more about your friend Lexi."

We went to sit down on the black leather couch and he started to tell me all about his trip.

It was getting late and it was time for me to go home before it got any darker.

He gave me a kiss goodbye and as I drove down his driveway I can still see him waving at me from his door.

The next day

Robert, Bonnie and I were walking in the halls during study hall talking about homecoming and how we can't wait I was still afraid that Stefan wasn't going to ask me because he hadn't mentioned anything about it. Maybe I should bring it up. But there's posters about it everywhere.

Stefan had to do some actual studying so he was in the library.

We were walking around the halls heading to the grass area outside when we heard sinister laughter.

We looked around but the hallway was emptying ok we came to the corner of the hall we saw Rebekah.

"What are you laughing about?" Bonnie asked her the words coming out fast like they were acid on her tongue.

"It's cute how Elena thinks Stefan's going to ask her to homecoming." She said throwing her head back and laughing harder.

"Why wouldn't he ask her, he is her boyfriend." Robert said standing up for me.

"Honey." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder which I quickly removed.

"Just because their dating doesn't mean that he has to be seen with her in such a public place as homecoming." She tells us in a baby tone leaning forward and using her thumb and fore finger to hold on to Robert chin and shake his as like he's a little kid.

I roll my eyes at her and try not to show her my insecurities about it.

******A/n: There is a lot more coming this is just to post something up for now. This is only Part 1. The book I mentioned is a real book that I recommend. Sorry not much happened here**


End file.
